From The Deep Blue Underworld
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: Ally Dawson as always been an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. Until she turns 16. She has to deal with a new crush, magical powers, and a tail? Bad summary, give it a chance. AUSLLY!
1. I'm a What? Part 1

**Hey! Here's another story from yours truly! I know I still have 3 stories I;m working in but I really wanted to write this. I'm in the middle of the last chapter of Passing Notes but as for the other 2, I'm having writer's block. When I get and Idea I will update. Anyhoo... I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

_I'm swimming in the ocean. But it feel different then when I normally swim I moving faster and more graceful._

_I continue swimming and I see a should but when I swim over to it its gone. I hear a sound behind me and turn around. I see something blue its looks like a ... Tail? Its to big to be a fish and it doesn't look like a shark. I look around turning in a circle when I notice some thing I have a tail! An orange, slimy rail. I gasp_

_What the-_

* * *

*_BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE-*_

I slap my hand over my alarm clock opening my eyes. I Jump out of bed heading down stairs to the kitchen, walking in zombie-ly.

"Good morning" I hear my dad say.

"Morning" I say opening the fridge.

"Good morning" The blonde next to my father says. Wait. Blonde?

I turn back around and at my kitchen table is an attractive, Blonde boy probably my age.

"Um.. Not to be rube but, who are you?" I ask sitting down.

"Ally, This is Austin, he's an old family friend who just moved here." My dad says.

"Good to see you again Ally. I doubt if you remember anything. We haven't seen each others since we were little babies." He says taking bite out of a piece of bacon.

I eat the rest of my breakfast in silence while my dad and Austin talk. When I finish I head up stairs to get ready for school.

When I come back down my dad and Austin are talking in the loving room.

"Come on Lester, You knew this day had to come at some point" Austin tells my father.

"I know. It's gonna be really hard for her" He reply back. What are they talking about.

"Bye dad, heading to school" I say grabbing my bag and heading to the door.

"Wait Ally," He says "I need to talk to you about something"

"I'm running late for school. Tell me later. Bye" I say giving my dad a hug. I walk past Austin as our hands brush making me blush. I quickly run out the door. I hope he didn't see me blush.

* * *

"Is he cute?" My best friend Trish asks me. I'm telling him about what happened this morning.

"Yes Trish he is. Not that it matter like I would ever have a change" I say as we continue walking.

"Happy day before you birthday!" My best freckled friend, Dez, yells jumping out in front us.

"Thanks Dez" I say smiling giving him a hug. We've been friends since kindergarten. He's like a brother to me.

"So Ally, doing anything special for your 16th birthday?" Trish asks me.

"I don't know probably not"

* * *

"Dad I'm home!" I say walking in my house. I go into the living and Austin is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hi." I say sitting next to him.

"Good your home. Your dad is at Sonic Boom"

"Didn't he need to talk to me? about something really important?"

"Yea umm about that... He told me to tell you"

"Ok what is it"

"Ally, You're a mermaid"

* * *

**So what did yuv tink... Please review and tell me. Should I continue?**

**Question: (If you watched) What was your favorite part of the TCAs? Mine was when Rocky was twerking behind Zayn. I love R5 they are soo funny!**

**Listen to Pass Me By on Radio Disney on Friday! Can't wait!**

**~Lovatic4Life98**


	2. I'm a What? Part 2

**A/N: Hey its me again with another chapter. I would like to thank my 5 reviewers. U ROCK! I hope more people will review on this chapter.**

**queenc1: Glad u love it.**

**LoveShipper: Yeah real jaw dropping. Actually its the day BEFORE her b-day.**

**Crystal12: I love mermaids too! which is why I made a story bout them. I wish I was one. Who knows Maybe I am... ;)**

**Guest: Well at least you saw it. I never miss the TCAs.**

**CherLloydFan13: Well it is a a little different from other Auslly stories. Trust me it will be. Bu there are a lot of A&A mermaid stories out there.**

* * *

"Ally, You're a mermaid" Austin says.

"You're kidding right? I mean I think I would notice if I had a freaking tail!" I say very confused.

"No, I'm not. I'm one too."

"You're a mermaid" I say a little freaked out.

"Well, a mer_man_. Com' on, I'll show you" He say grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

He stops when we get to the pool in my backyard. He starts taking of his shirt.

Holy crap he has abs. Focus Ally.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He answers jumping in. The water bubbles a little and his legs are replaced by ... a tail.

"Oh. My. God." Is all I can say.

He swims to the side of the pool and I get a closer look, It's blue,**(1)** kinda like the one in my dream.

"Do you believe me now" He says pulling himself up and sitting with part of his tail still in the water. I can't help but stare at it.

"Your a merman?!" I say in awe.

"Yeah!" He laughs.

"Is my dad one too? Since I'm a mermaid."

"No. You're actually half-mermaid. Your mom's a mermaid. which is why you don't have a tail yet. You'll get it when you turn 16." He answers.

"I'm turning 16 tomorrow! So you're saying starting tomorrow I'm gonna have a tail?" This is crazy, it must be a dream, right?

"Well only when you touch water." He notices I'm still looking at his tail. Its so beautiful.

"Do you wanna touch it?" He asks

I move my hand closer very slowly. "It won't bite" He laughs. I touch his tail. Its rough and I can feel every scale. Its also wet and feels very strong.

"Wow!" I can't believe mermaids are real. I can't believe _I'm _a mermaid.

* * *

Today is the day. My birthday. I jump out of bed happy its a Saturday. Today is also the day I apparently become a mermaid. I decide to see if everything Austin said is true. I get in a swimsuit and grab my towel. I head outside to my pool. I stand by the edge and take a deep breathe. Here goes nothing.

I jump into the pool and after about 10 seconds **(2) **I have a tail. It's orange **(3)** and kinda heavy. I swim around a while trying to get used to swimming with a tail. Let me tell you this, it's a lot different then swimming with legs. I keep swimming till I hear foot steps I look up and see Austin.

"How do you like your tail?" He asks smiling down at me.

"It amazing!" I saw swimming around some more. I've been in here for a while.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Um," He say looking at his watch. "11:11" **(a/n: Make a wish!)**

"Great, I'm going to be late to work." I say getting out and laying on the ground. "Its gonna take me forever to dry off"

"Let me help." Austin says stepping over to me. He brings his hand over my tail and squeezing it over my tail. It starts getting hot and steam rises up from it. My tail turns back to legs and I'm back in my swimsuit.

"Cool" Is all I can say.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Sorry its kinda short but I have to leave soon and I wanted to update before i leave.**

**1. In Mako mermaids Zacs Tail is blue so I used that.**

**2. in H2O: Just Add Water it was 10 seconds til their tails grew.**

**3. In H2O ANNNND Mako Mermaids the girls have orange tails. do picture that. (I will be using a lot of thing from both shows**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for taking forever to update my stories. I've been really busy with school and stuff.**

**I have 3 stories in process (U Jelly?, I Hate You, Don't Leave Me, and From The Deep Blue Underworld) and I dont have time to update all 3 so, Imma work on 1 and put the other 2 hiatus, not sure for how long. **

**Comment which story you want me to work on.**

**U Jelly? (2 chapters)**

**Ally is too busying tutoring Jake to be spending time with her boyfriend, Austin. Austin starts felling jealous, so he spys on Ally. Meanwhile. Dez asks Trish to help him make a girl jealous. I am writing this with CherLloydFan13.**

**I Hate You, Don't Leave Me (1 Chapter)**

**Ally Dawson never got along with Austin Moon. In fact, she hates him. When Austin announces he will be leaving for a year Ally starts getting weird feeling every time she sees or thinks about him. Will hate turn into love? **

**From The Deep Blue Underworld**

**Ally Dawson as always been an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. Until she turns 16. She has to deal with a new crush, magical powers, and a tail? Bad summary, give it a chance.**

**I am thinking restarting this, The plot will be the same but the beginning will be a little different.**

**Please comment which you want me to work on most. If I get no comment I guess I wont wok on any of them so... VOTE!**


End file.
